Medicinal Harmony
by DeeRich
Summary: A "Missing Year" fic. Written for the A/R Secret Santa Exchange on LiveJournal. Cottle and Kia find a way for Laura and Bill to spend some time together.


**Medicinal Harmony**

by DeeRich

Human beings by their nature live in cycles of light and dark. They journey with the rhythm of the appearance and disappearance of the star, they universally refer to as "the sun" that dominates the space near their planet. The people of New Caprica, remnants of a much larger multi-planet civilization, were no different. As their sun appeared and illuminated their grounded spacecraft, ragged tents, and the shelters cobbled from any available debris, the inhabitants stirred and awoke to face another day.   

Major (Dr) Jack Cottle heard the tent city wake, and stirred as well. _Why would anyone leave a nice warm dry battlestar for a damp mudball like this?_ He stretched an arm into the air and tucked it behind his head. _They'd need strong motivation._  

Kia Holtz whimpered at the sudden rush of cold clammy air precipitated by his movement. She snuggled closer against his chest and sighed, as he used his other hand to rearrange the blanket to cover them. She lifted her face to his. "Morning."  

_Motivation like this._ "Morning."   

She pulled her eyebrows together. "What are you thinking?"  

"Nothing." His brows rose in response.   

"Jack."  

He took a deep breath inhaling the faint cinnamon vanilla scent of her hair. "I was thinking …" He let the rest of the breath out in a rush. "That this place isn't so bad after all." He smiled faintly.   

"So you're going to forgive the Admiral for throwing you off the _Galactica_?"  

Jack snorted. He leaned his head back and stared at the tent over them. "Did you see him at the ground breaking ceremony?"  

"Yes." 

 "He seemed pretty relaxed." His voice dropped to a lower register. "And so did Madame President."  

"They seemed … comfortable with each other. And Laura's not the president any more."  

"After that, he started letting crew leave the _Galactica_ to move down here."  

"Laura gave me the impression it had something to do with what they talked about that night."  

Jack lifted his head to look down at her. "Talked? Is that what they did?"  

"Jack." She slapped his chest. "Do you seriously think she'd tell me everything?"  

"Why not?"  

"What would the Admiral tell you if you asked him?"  

"Nothing." Jack frowned. "He'd probably say, 'A gentleman doesn't tell.' Or tell me to mind my own business. Or …"  

"There, you see." Kia nodded. "They spent the night together. Talking."  

Jack smiled slowly. "Yeah. Sure."  

She frowned. "Jack, if what your devious mind is thinking happened, then why hasn't the Admiral been back since then?"  

"Baltar."  

"Baltar?"  

"Baltar." He pinned her with a glare. "He's ordered Bill to stay off the planet."  

Kia drew her brows together. "But I've seen him getting off a raptor and going to _Colonial One_!"  

"For meetings with the President. Official Business only. If he wants to be on the planet for any other reason, he has to take leave. And for that he has to get permission from his superior."  

Kia pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose.

"He has to ask Baltar."  

"Yep." 

"And Bill won't ask."  

Jack raised his eyebrows. "What do you think?"  

"Stubborn man." She frowned.   

"Exactly." Jack leaned back and silently studied the canvas overhead. "I think I know how to properly thank Bill for kicking me off the _Galactica_." He lifted his head to look at her again. "Wanna help?" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack marched up the ramp into _Colonial One_ and directly to Gaeta's desk.

The former lieutenant hunched over his work, frantically scribbling and shuffling papers. He didn't look up, didn't acknowledge Jack's presence, until the doctor rapped loudly on the desktop.

"Major Cottle." Felix blinked rapidly. "What may I do for you?"

"I need to speak with the President."

"Is it urgent?"

Jack dropped a baleful gaze down on Felix.

"I'll tell him you're here." Felix scrambled out of his chair and disappeared into the President's office. He reappeared shortly. "The President will see you now, Major."

Jack swept into the next compartment. To his surprise, he found Baltar alone, dressed, and seated behind his desk. "Mr. President, I need to set up an inoculation program."

President Gaius Baltar blinked and ran both hands through his long hair. "Whatever for Doctor Cottle?"

"The scientists on board the _Celestra_ have found _Orthomyxoviridae_ in the indigenous passerines." Jack nodded. "And winter is approaching."

Baltar straightened in his chair. "Are the viruses similar to what we're familiar with?"

"The virus contains eight chromosomes, and it's been found in several other native mammalian species," Jack said gravely.

"Then we're facing an epidemic." Baltar's eyes moved jerkily around the room, as if he was seeking someone else.

_Nutjob._ "That's a distinct possibility." Jack planted his palms flat on Baltar's desk. "But probably preventable. The _Celestra_ has the capability to manufacture enough vaccine for the entire population." He leaned closer to Baltar. "However, I need to give it to everyone before the weather changes. And for that I need manpower. Personnel. Raptors." Jack straightened. "And of course I'd need to advertise the program. The easiest way to do that would be for the Chief Executive and his staff to receive their shots first. As the kickoff of a publicity campaign."

Baltar shrugged his shoulders, smoothed his suit jacket, and pulled the knot of his tie up to his throat. "Yes, it would set a fine example for the people. You shall have all the help you need." His eyes moved to look past Jack's left shoulder. "See to it, Mr. Gaeta."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack stretched out his legs, leaned his head back against the raptor's rear bulkhead, and closed his eyes. He listened as the hatch hissed shut and Kat ran through her final checklist. _Frak. I should have known the old diseases would crop up when we settled on this mudball. Thank the Gods for the Celestra_. He sighed. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he opened his eyes a crack to make sure no one was looking at him. _Also this gives me the opportunity to properly thank the Admiral. Begin Phase one – smokescreen for Baltar's spies._

When he disembarked onto the _Celestra_, he told Kat to return in three hours. _That should be enough time for you to go back to the Galactica and let everybody know what I'm doing._ He went about his business, finding out when the vaccine would be ready, how it needed to be transported, and the dosage schedule. He spent the remaining ninety minutes visiting other scientists on the research ship. Jack discovered that they were working on a variety of projects, many of which were showing promising results, especially in the agricultural areas. _Those results may actually make life bearable on this mudball._

He arrived at the airlock well ahead of Kat and her raptor. When she arrived, he grumbled, "Let's get going Captain. I haven't got all day." He settled in the back of the little ship.

Kat brought the craft to a smooth landing and the elevator transported it to the _Galactica_'s Flight Deck. He burst off the craft as soon as the door opened and barreled through the corridors. When he reached Sickbay, he cornered Ishay and loudly made sure the young medic understood what he expected her to do. _That should do it. Whoever Baltar has watching Bill should have gotten the message that this is a crisis by now._

Jack left Sickbay and strolled through the corridors of the battlestar to the Admiral's quarters. _She's quieter now._ There were no Marines on guard, so he rapped on the hatch, opened it, and went inside. He paused after going a few feet and looked around. The well-worn couch and piles of books gleamed at him, lit by warm yellow pools of light. _This place doesn't look any different._ "Admiral?" _Begin phase two._ He stepped farther into the cabin.

Admiral William Adama emerged from the sleeping area of the cabin, dressed in tanks and sweats with a towel around his neck. His hair was damp. "Jack. I was wondering when you were going to tell me what's going on." He waved Cottle toward the table off to their left. Each man took a chair.

Jack leaned back in his, and pulled cigarettes and lighter from his pockets. He lit one and tossed the pack on the table. To his surprise, Bill picked it up and helped himself. Jack raised an interrogatory eyebrow. "Since when …"

"We've been out of cigars for almost two years." Bill took a deep drag on his smoke. He exhaled a hazy blue grey cloud toward the overhead. "All right, Major. Bring me up to speed."

Jack took a hit off his own cigarette. "Winter's approaching. I'm expecting some extensive viral outbreaks, which may be mitigated with an inoculation program. The scientists on the _Celestra_ are manufacturing a vaccine and I'm organizing its distribution. I've spoken to the medics. They'll handle the military end of things." He pulled in a lungful of smoke.

"Baltar's agreed to let me requisition assets for delivery to the civilian population. I'd like six raptors next week. To bring the vaccine and medics to the planet. Gaeta's organizing the civilians." Jack pursed his lips. "As much as that's possible." He puffed on his cigarette, blowing the smoke out through his nose. "There's a meeting tomorrow at 1700. It would be useful if you'd come, Admiral."

Bill shook his head. "I don't have any influence among the civilian population."

Jack snorted. "A lot of the people on that planet are ex-military and most of the rest are still at least a little bit grateful for the _Galactica_ saving their asses every day for almost two years." He leaned forward. "And the rest – the malcontents will suggest that the military is hoarding or diverting the vaccine …"

"Or generally keeping it from the civilians."

"Exactly. You being there will effectively quash those rumors."

Bill stared at the tabletop. He took off his glasses, wiped then carefully on a handkerchief, and put them back on. "All right, Major. I'll be there."

"Thank you, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kia wound her way through the maze of muddy trails that meandered between the tents and makeshift shelters of New Caprica City. The sun gave warmth to the day. Water vapor rose from the exposed canvas around her. The effect was not unlike a sauna. _If it smelled better, I might even enjoy it._

Kia paused outside the closed flap of the large school tent, and listened. She heard voices – in various volumes and pitch ranges – sounding on the other side. School was still in session. She quietly opened the canvas and slipped inside.

Laura Roslin, facing away from Kia, walked toward the back of the tent, between the two rows of tables that filled the interior space. "Homework assignment."

Her words brought forth a chorus of groans. Laura paused, and without turning continued, "None of that. I'm letting you go early today so I expect you to finish today's lesson at home." Her voice easily carried over the protests. Laura reached the stove and turned to the class. "Okay. We're done for the day. I will see you all next time. With your homework." The last sentence was shouted above the din of scraping benches and clamoring voices, as the children donned their wraps and fled the schoolroom.

In the deafening silence that followed, Kia moved to join Laura at the table that served as the teacher's desk. "That's amazing."

"What?" Laura pushed an errant lock of red hair from her face.

"How you are able to be heard over all that noise."

"Something I learned from chairing Quorum Meetings."

They both laughed.

Kia rubbed her eyes. "I hope you'll be able to do that at our meeting tonight."

Laura sobered. "There's always someone who has to cause trouble. A segment of society that never trusts anyone who's in authority." She sighed.

"Well, you and Jack and Felix will just have to convince them, won't you?"

"We can try." Laura folded her hands on the desktop and looked at Kia over the top of her glasses. "But that's for later. Tell me the latest about you and Jack."

Kia smiled. "We're spending more time together. He's still grumpy. And complains about almost everything. But …" She paused and looked around the tent before continuing. "He actually admitted that New Caprica isn't so bad after all."

"Really." Laura straightened. "That sounds like a breakthrough." Her eyes fixed on a point somewhere over Kia's head. "I wish …" Her eyes darted back to Kia's.

Kia nodded in what she hoped was an encouraging way.

"I wish I knew what Bill thought of New Caprica today."

_I'll have to remember that nod._ "Have you heard from him?" Kia smiled a small smile and reached across the table to touch Laura's folded hands.

"No." Laura slouched. "Not for several weeks. And then it was only a two line note on a scrap of paper." She looked down. "Racetrack brought it with a box of books from the gift shop."

"What did the note say?"

Laura reached for a book, opened it, and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. She unfolded it carefully, adjusted her glasses, and read, "A gift for your school. Wish I could deliver it myself. Bill." Laura folded the note and replaced it, closing the book with a sigh. Laura's eyebrows rose when she looked up at Kia. "What?"

Kia placed an elbow on the table and rested her chin in a cupped hand. A smile that morphed into a grin slowly crept across her face. "Wow."

"Wow?"

"Yes. Wow. It's absolutely incredible how romantic that man can be."

"Romantic? It's a note about books."

"Laura. Read between the lines." Kia waggled her eyebrows. "Bill managed to send you a private message. A message that would seem plain and ordinary if anyone else read it."

"It is plain and ordinary."

"Don't be so literal, Laura. You know how Bill feels about books. About giving you books."

Laura frowned then slowly smiled. Finally she giggled. "I think you may be right." Her look became fierce. "So how come he hasn't managed to visit?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill watched Racetrack hurry off to her raptor and turned up his collar against the approaching evening chill. He had spent what had been a Tauron Summer day trapped inside _Colonial One_, discussing the supply situation with President Baltar. _Discussing._ He snorted. _I talked and he didn't listen._

Now Bill followed his former lieutenant through the increasing darkness to attend Cottle's meeting.

"I'm glad you're coming, sir. I'll make sure you have a place to sleep," Felix said. "Jahee and his faction are convinced that the military is hoarding the vaccine and will make the civilians wait for the leftovers."

Bill grunted. He wasn't looking forward to sleeping on a cot in a tent. _Especially alone._ This meeting was going to run well past the last regular flight of the day, and with Baltar forbidding unscheduled flights, he had no choice but to send Racetrack back to the _Galactica_ and spend the night on New Caprica. "Jahee's a malcontent. Just meet his complaints with facts and follow through on what you promise. Eventually most people will stop listening to him."

"Yes, sir." Felix nodded and hurried to a tent across a trail pock marked with puddles. Light glowed around the opening and spilled out through pinholes and chinks in the canvas. He reached for the tent flap. "This is it, sir. Ms. Holtz's tent."

Bill followed Felix inside and stopped, momentarily blinded by the abundance of light. Kia had made her tent brilliant by scattering lamps into every available nook. There was a standard issue cot in a corner and chairs arranged next to the stove. Bill also noted a collection of variously shaped bottles neatly arranged on a table. He took a deep breath and tasted cinnamon, vanilla, and a variety of fragrances that were familiar, but he couldn't name.

His hostess nodded to him from across the tent. "Welcome Admiral. Jack should be here soon. In the meantime, there are plenty of chairs and ..." She smiled. "No ambrosia I'm afraid, but there are some warm drinks on the stove."

"Admiral." Galen Tyrol stepped in front of Bill and extended a large hand.

The men shared a warm handshake.

"Cally's gonna be sorry she missed you." The former deck chief's eyes sparkled above his dark bushy beard. "She wants to thank you personally for the baby gift."

"Tell her she's very welcome, Chief." Bill flashed a smile. "I hope you'll be using it – a lot."

Felix studied his former crewmates. He frowned and drew his eyebrows together.

Tyrol laughed and slapped Felix on the shoulder. "A cradle. The Admiral made us a cradle."

Another voice said, "The Admiral has very talented hands."

_Laura._ Bill kept his face carefully neutral as he turned toward her.

"Good evening, Admiral." Laura held out her hand.

"Yes it is, Dr. Roslin. A very good evening." He took her hand, holding it gently and just a little bit longer than strictly necessary. Bill gazed into Laura's eyes, which darkened fleetingly. _Not happy to see me Laura?_

There was no time for Bill to ask, as Jack stomped into the tent accompanied by a blast of cold air. He strode between Laura and Bill with a nod and a muttered, "Glad you're both here." Jack rounded on the group when he reached the center of Kia's tent. "All right people. Let's get to it. I've got two prime-ips in active labor and they aren't waiting until morning."

Bill spent the next hour listening to Royan Jahee argue in turn with Gaeta, Cottle, and Tyrol. _The man's more than a malcontent. He's a demagogue who loves making trouble._ The scowl deepened on his face.

"Mr. Jahee, do you have anything positive to contribute to this discussion?" Laura took off her glasses and tapped them on her forearm.

"Ms. Roslin …"

Bill moved slightly, shifting to stand just behind Laura and fix a glare on Jahee over her right shoulder.

Jahee swallowed. "My people need assurances that everyone will have equal access to the medicine." He looked quickly to Laura and back to Bill. "We need to know that no one will be given priority …"

"I've already told you," Jack rumbled. "The oldsters, youngsters, and the sick are more at risk. They will be inoculated first. Then everyone else."

"Well, the military …" Jahee coughed.

"Doesn't really need the vaccine, Mr. Jahee," Bill said. "The people in the Fleet are all healthy. And if they stay on their ships, they won't come into contact with the virus. Then they'll have zero chance of getting sick." He leaned his head back, looking down his nose at the man. "I'll be glad to suspend all contact between the Fleet and the planet for the entire winter season and leave then unvaccinated. The CMOs of the _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ will give their allocation of vaccine to you instead."

The tent fell absolutely silent. Bill could hear the rumble of voices and clink of glass in the tavern several tents away. He even thought he heard the distinct slap of knuckles on a jaw.

Jahee drew his brows together. "Suspend contact. What exactly would that mean, Admiral?"

"Suspension of all flights between the Fleet and the surface. Absolutely no contact between anyone residing in the Fleet and anyone who's been on the planet."

"For how long?"

"Until the danger has passed. Spring."

Jahee turned to Jack.

"The virus should subside in the spring. When the weather warms." Jack nodded in affirmation.

Everyone turned to stare at Bill.

Even Laura twisted and glared over her shoulder. Bill met her eyes steadily, willing her to understand and play along. She scowled at him, but smoothed her features before turning back to Jahee.

She shook her hair back and put on her glasses. "Well, Mr. Jahee?"

"No traffic between the Fleet and the planet?"

"None," Bill said.

Jahee looked down and tapped a finger against his lips. "The civilian flights would continue, of course."

"No."

Jahee's head jerked up. "No? Admiral you can't stop the civilian traffic."

"I can and I will." Bill squared his shoulders and clenched his jaw. "I have an obligation to protect the Fleet – that includes the civilians. The civilian transports could carry the virus and pose a danger to the Fleet."

"But the supplies …" He stopped and snorted. "I see." He rounded on Gaeta. "Very well. I'll tell my people -- kids and old folks and anyone who's sick – then everyone else." He turned to glare at Bill and Laura. "We'll meet again to arrange for my people to watch. To be sure that's exactly what happens."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the group exited Kia's tent, Laura moved to the edge of the board walkway, putting as much distance as possible between her and Bill. The nighttime foot traffic swirled around her. _How could he … even suggest. Suspend the flights for months!_ She stepped carefully, eyeing the sticky brown mud that covered the remainder of the well-trodden street. She didn't want to step off into it; the mud of New Caprica was tenacious and the laundry facilities non-existent. _And when you have only one set of warm clothing, doing your own laundry is impossible._

Because she was absorbed in following the edge of the walk, she missed seeing the puddle until her foot hovered over it. Laura altered the downward path of her step, and overbalanced. She flung out an arm and her hand encountered Bill's muscular bicep. Her memory flashed to the night they spent looking at the stars and how comfortable she had been resting her head there. She hesitated, not wanting the physical contact. _Getting wet is not an option, no matter how annoyed I am with Bill._ She closed her hand – on air – and tumbled toward the mud. "Frak!"

Strong arms enveloped her and jerked her back to the center of the gangway.

"You should watch your language Laura. You wouldn't want the children to hear you."

She looked up into the ultramarine eyes of Bill Adama. She could get lost forever in those eyes, but she remembered his comments at the meeting. Laura tried to push out of his grasp. "Let me go, Bill."

He smiled and slipped his arms from around her to encircling her left arm. "Come along, Laura." With her resisting, he propelled her into a shadowy nook formed by what had been a cargo container and the over arching tail stabilizers of a late model pleasure cruiser. Once they were concealed from prying eyes, Bill shifted his grip from Laura's arm to her shoulders and shook her gently. "I've done my best to stay in touch, Laura. I didn't stay away by choice."

She stared at him.

"Raptors are to be used only for Official Business and the movement of personnel from the Fleet for settlement on New Caprica." He leaned closer. "Wireless communications between New Caprica and the Fleet will be limited to Official Business."

"Stop quoting Baltar's Rules to me. I hear them often enough." She stamped her foot. _And I hear his excuses. I don't need that from you too._

"They apply to me just as much as they do to you." He stepped back and crossed his hands in front of his belt. "All calls will be logged and monitored. Logged. And. Monitored."

Laura blinked. _Monitored?_ "Someone listens to all your calls and tracks your raptor flights."

Bill nodded and looked down at his hands.

"Oh Gods, Bill." Her heart sank.

His eyes flicked up. "Exactly. However …" His head followed his eyes. "It appears we now have 'Official Business' with each other." He slid across the space between them and took her in his arms. His mouth bent to her ear. "Shall we continue this meeting in your tent, Dr. Roslin?"

"Why yes, Admiral. An excellent idea." A smile crept across her face, grateful that he had turned the situation to their advantage.

They exited the nook arm in arm, Laura leaning happily on his bicep. When they arrived at her tent, she untied the flap, pushing it aside to create an entrance. Laura waved Bill inside, but he smiled, shook his head, and made an 'after you' gesture. She stepped forward and her conversation with Kia clicked into place. She froze.

Bill collided with her and they nearly tumbled to the ground. "Laura, what?"

She spun to face him. "Do you think Jack and Kia set us up?"

He swept her into his arms and nuzzled her earlobe. "If they did we'll have to find a way to properly thank them." He pulled back to look at her, his cerulean eyes sparkling. "Later."

As he bent to pick up where he had left off, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and relaxed into his embrace. "Much later."


End file.
